


Chocolate

by Alex_The_Cat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actors love acting, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Theatre, i know it's bad, kimilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Cat/pseuds/Alex_The_Cat
Summary: A story about one stolen present. Based on true Instagram posts*.





	Chocolate

**

*********************************************************************************

Performance is over. Applause ceased. Audience leaves theatre hall , crowds at the entrance of Vaudeville. This lonely place, his small dressing room, becomes a little rest between two evening shows.

'Mr. Harington, your wife is already waiting for you.' Kit nods.

He knows it. He promised Rose to act some love and let their fans take a couple of photoes of it. He promised not to run away from her on camera, as it happened earlier. It caused a huge social media explosion, when people started to grumble and to laugh at their marriage. And Rose was also quite close to her own explosion.

 _Fucking contract!_ Now he hates it more than ever! He gave himself to the people on his full this evening, he is devastated and tired, but he has to put on an image of sweet, loving husband, and play only for her benefit. It was his price for peace for some time. She won't say a word about his life behind happy facade as she used to tell him something like _'I don't care who you fuck with, while we look like a happy couple together.'_

Makeup is washed away, his cosy old jeans and pullower are put on. Tiny 'Apple' headphones are ready to isolate him from the rest or the world. Kit hesitates, watching himself in the mirror. _How should I smile? This way?_ He puts on a happy face. _What a disgusting play!_ It pisses him off until his teeth rattle! He has to go and serve her, and finish it quickly. It sounds like it's quite easy to do, but his damn feet refuse to move at that very minute.

Phone vibration interrupts his reflection. Some message.

_Emilia..._

'Today I love your play more than ever!'

 _Was she watching this evening?_  He smiles, looking at her funny face in WhatsApp. It's that very picture which was sent for _'being no longer grumpy Kit'_. She's a real joker! And she warned him about her _new freedom_ and things she was going to do. And maybe it has already happened.

Knock at the door.

He hides his phone in the upper pocket of his pullower. 'I'm almost ready.' But when he turns back he realises that all his plans are totally ruined.

'To thank you face to face seems to be much more better than message' Emilia's voice sounds so sweetly while her smile is pretty mischievous. Kit is disable to hide his enjoyment of her sudden arrival, he forgets of Rose, waiting for him outside. 'Yes, I know about your plans,' she goes on, locking a door, and it looks like she doesn't want to hear any objections, 'but I warned you about myself.'

Two steps forward, and Kit grabs her in his arms, and kisses her lips. His smile is tired and a bit embarrassed when he cups her face in his palms. But there's no more agression or irritation to feel.

'I knew that you'll come here, but I didn't think about this evening. I was going to meet you later this night as we intended.'

'Yes, but I decided to find you alive and mobile,' she smiles. 'Later you may become a grumpy shade of youself.'

'You're brave, you know? Cause...'

'Cause now I do what I want. My life, my rules, and so on. You was enraged by Charlie, and Charlie was fired. Now I can require any price for myself.'

Kit agrees and kisses her once again, deeply, hugging her tightly. He's disable to get rid of this sudden and pretty circumstance, that made him to change his clear plans. He doesn't want to think at all, while she's here, kissing him with murmurs and gliding his chest and lower, pressing him to his dressing table, dropping a bunch of flowers on the floor.

'Bully Em,' he whispers with a smirk. They both are careless at that very minute. _Fuck that show, I don't care!_   He wanted to escape it to see Em, skipping his wife. And it happened itself, lucky for him.

'Mmmm...' she moans, sqeezing his erected cock, covered by heavy denim. 'Love this so much... When your body is sincere to me.' She unzips his jeans, biting his lips softly. 'I know what I'd like to get from you just here and now. Your solo performance exclusively for me.'

Refusal is unreal. He can't miss out on a long conversation or tricks like spontaneous sex on the table. He'll agree anyway. Because being with her is the strongest and the sweetiest desire of all. And today he deserved this reward. That's why he allows her to undress him where she wants, to bare, and to touch what she wants. Emilia presses to him tightly, fidgets with quiet but obscene moans, moves her hands to his back, ready to lower his jeans, but stops in surprise.

'What's this?' she wonders, looking at small piece of amorphous substance in golden foil, that was found in his back pocket.

'It's chocolate,' Kit answers, 'some precious and rare one.' He remembers a fan-girl, who gave this gift for his wife, some special chocolate with rose petals and unusual scent. He even promised that girl to deliver it.

Emilia's smirk is unkind when she smells the dainty, tearing it's foil pack. Odorous chocolate was irrevocably melt and clung. _Mmm..._ She rolls her eyes, which became rather bold.

'Well...' Emilia takes a chair and sits down in front of Kit. 'Where is my solo of yours? Show me yourself in all beauty and with love, as you can. I'm already waiting for it.'

Kit shakes his head with a smile, and of course he plays what she wants. She loves such evils jokes very much. And she also knows that there is someone behind the door, waiting for him, and Rose is also waiting on the street outside.

'Do you like it?' he caresses himself, watching Em, watching him with a the rose chocolate in her palm.

'I want more words,' she dips her fingertip in chocolate mass and then licks it seductively. 'Some words about your feelings to me. And I will watch, listen, and savour this sweet.'

'Oh, baby,' he barely keeps his laughing in this theatre of the absurd. 'I love you, my sweet baby.' Kit strokes his cock slowly. 'You're a love of my life, and I miss you every second. So hard... oh, as hard as this,' and squeezes his rigid flesh in his palm.

'Good boy. But I want more sex in your voice.' Em's teasing. 'To understand a power of your love to yourself.'

'Oh, yes,' he goes on. 'Look, how I want you... As much as I'm even ready to die.' Emilia licks her chocolate lips on these words. 'So hard... so much... I love you and I want you... Fuck! I want you now. I want to stick it to you deeply... to show all the depth of my love.'

'Excellent solo, Kit,' she gasps and licks a chocolate from her finger again. 'Wish it's climax won't be less perfect.'

Kit closes his eyes. It seems his death is really close as never before. His phone remindes of itself in quiet vibration for several times. His strokes become faster and harder, but he's too far from his release. He'll sooner get blisters on the skin instead of climax she wants. Kit feels an agression return.

Emilia slides off her chair to the floor, coming close to his 'action'.

'You're here, my love,' his gaze from above is almost evil. 'That's good... This view is much more better. For you... to see how I love you. Look! Just few seconds... and you'll face a flow of my feelings.'

'No,' Emilia looks at him with a subtle smile. Her fingers are covered with chocolate as she's a dirty child. 'I have a better idea.' She stops his hand and smears all melt chocolate on his lenth, smoothly and gently, looking into his eyes and biting her lips. The warm and slick mass is pleasing for his slightly inflamed and sensitive skin. A sigh of relief comes out his mouth.

'I also have some words of love for you, Kitten,' her whisper it tender, fingers are loving. 'And a perfomance to show you what I feel.' She opens her mouth and licks his cock slowly from root to the tip, with moans of rapture. Kit feels tremble all over his body. So sweet view, and her sweet full lips are so shameless and lewd, and _fuck!_ they perfectly know how to serve for his preasure. 'Who is the best man I ever met?' she gasps, circling the tip of her tongue around his sticky chocolate cock. 'It's you, my love, so precious and sweet...'

Emilia glides his lenth by her palm once again. Chocolate becomes almost liquid, rose oil smell in the air is distinct and sharp. Em grabs the base of his cock and devours her dainty in one smooth and deep swallow. Kit groans when she moves back with a gaze of her drunk eyes, and sucks it in again. And again. With shameless moans escaping her shameless lips.

She knows who's this chocolate is. And she knows that he knows it. And she can't stand eating it this unkind way. _'Fuck you'_ are the best words to describe this allusion. But they both don't mind.

She strokes him by her palm again and again, until all chocolate disappeares. She've eaten it all greedily and put her hands to his back cheeks to start active moves of his cock between her reddened lips. He can't stand her will, and fucks her mouth as hard as he wants, and groans with pleasure. _Fuck! What're you doing to me!_ is the only thing in his mind until his face crampes of orgasm. _Mmmmm_ , Emilia moans, and her heavy lids fall down when his release comes deeply into her throat.

She holds his cock in her mouth until it soften, then lets him go with an improper wet sound and a pleased smile.

'Quite appetizing perfomance,' she says, getting up from her knees.

Kit catches her by her waist and licks her juicy lips. 'You've eaten it all, greedy girl,' he says.

'Thank me for that,' she murmurs, biting his smooth chin, 'cause I saved you from the taste you dislike.'

Emilia finds wet wipes on the table and gives one to Kit to clean himself up. He tries to decide what to do next. _Rose and damn public act. Few minutes, a couple of smiles, and 'farewell guys'._ And Emilia waiting for him somewhere out of scene. _Fuck! It's so awkward and stupid!_

Kit looks at his phone while Emilia's looking at him again. There's the only good message among ten new ones.

'Emilia,' he looks at her with love, and she buries her forehead in his chest. Now she's soft, and tender, not an evil being as earlier. He caresses her face and meets her wide eyes.

'I know you have to pay for your big mistake you've made once,' she says with a sorrow. 'But I... I can't take this shit anymore. At least not this evening.'

'I just want to say, that an emergency exit is clear. And, if we'll leave right now, we can escape this place undetected.'

Her eyes are cheerful again. And his are too. No matter how much poison he'll get for this decision. The only important thing is Em and her being as sweet as a chocolate.


End file.
